Near Field Communication (referred to as NFC) is evolved from integrating the non-contact radio frequency identification (RFID) and interoperability technologies, and can perform identification and data exchange between a plurality of compatible electronic devices in near field by integrating the induction card reader, induction IC card and point-to-point functions on a single chip. This technology initially was a simple merger of the RFID and network technologies and has now evolved into a near field wireless communication technology, and it develops rapidly. The NFC chip only needs to be mounted on the mobile terminal to achieve electronic micropayment and read information of other NFC devices or labels. The near field interaction of the NFC significantly simplifies the entire authentication and identification process, making access between the electronic devices more direct, safer and clearer. Wireless connection can be easily and quickly performed between a plurality of devices such as NFC, computers, digital cameras, mobile phones and PDAs, thus achieving data exchange and services.
The function of the mobile device is increasingly powerful and has become an indispensable tool of communication and entertainment for most people. However, the problem of insufficient battery life has been plaguing manufacturers and consumers, and in the current situation that the screen of the smart mobile device becomes bigger and bigger and the functions become more and more powerful, the frequency of charging is increasing, which brings a lot of inconveniences to the consumers.
However, both the NFC antenna and the wireless charging antenna require to occupy a large area of space, while with the mobile terminal developing toward the directions of larger screen, thinner thickness and longer standby time, the actual usable area of space of the antennas is getting tight, which requires us to design a new form that the NFC antenna and wireless charging coil coexist to meet the antenna needs of complex models.